


Hotfooted

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: The Doctor's always running. But he always seems to come up with new reasons for it.





	

The Doctor jumped over the flowered hedge and ran like fire. Because he _was_ on fire. Well, his shoes were. He jumped and cannonballed into the fountain. He came up with a hiss, not of steam, but of pain, he lifted up one dripping Converse and stared at the ring of blisters on his bony ankle.

Donna pushed through the bushes behind him, wearing a flowered sarong, a purple bloom in her hair. She stood there with her hands on her hips and stared at him.

"So who's the genius now, hotshot?" He could still hear the sounds of the luau going on behind her. Polynesian statuary dotted the garden around them.

He held up his foot to her, looking pathetic.

"Yes, I see they're burned. That's what you get when you try to walk on burning coals in cloth shoes!"

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
_Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
